Buck Cluck
Buck Cluck is Chicken Little's father and a supporting character in the 2005 Disney animated film Chicken Little. He is the father of Chicken Little. Background Physical Appearance Just like his son Chicken Little, Buck has a red rooster comb. However, he has gold feathers, dark brown bushy eyebrows, a necktie, a plaid shirt and large brown shorts. Role in the film After Chicken Little causes the town of Oakey Oaks to panic after telling them about a hexagonal object that hit him, Buck explains to the town that this is just a misunderstanding in which the citizens accuse Little for being insane. One year later, Buck then explains to him about the public getting more attention from Little as his father drops him off to school. Later, after Little is sent to Principal Fetchit's office where he talks to his father about the inappropriate things he did at school, Buck explains to his son not to talk about the inappropriate things he did at school earlier. Later that night when Chicken Little explains to his father that he wants to be in the baseball team, but his father tells him to choose another activity such as chess as he comforts his deceased wife Chloe as he and his son return home. He is later seen during a montage where Chicken Little is training where he reads a newspaper of Foxy Loxy becoming unbeatable in every game she plays. When Chicken Little wins the baseball game after training hard, Buck is very proud of Little winning his first game. When Little is satisfied of his first victory, his father Buck spends time with him about his victory during a baseball match, feeling proud of his son's victory. After Chicken Little discovers a hexagonal object that hit him, he, Abby, and Runt try to explain to Buck in which they suddenly have nothing to say as Chicken Little and his friends escape to warn the town of Oakey Oaks about the Little's discovery. Later when Little rings the bell at Oakey Oaks Middle School, Buck is seen among the other citizens led by Chicken Little to know where the UFO is at Chicken Little's neighborhood as the citizens then believe that Little is making up the story, but Little explains to them about the truth in which the citizens do not see the aliens and their UFO (which constantly keeps disappearing). Later after leaving the movie theater, Little explains to his father to take Kirby to the alien so that Kirby could return home. When the alien looks at Buck holding Kirby (thinking Little's father is attacking him), the alien plans to abduct him as he and Little hide to avoid getting caught as Little plans to bring Kirby back to his parents. Chicken Little and his father plan to go to the UFO where Kirby's parents would be at, albeit with the alien ground troops attacking with the help of Runt, Abby, and Fish to help Kirby reunite with his parents. Little eventually reaches to the top of the school where he tells the aliens that he is ready to bring Kirby to them to stop the attack. Upon saying "The Mighty Acorns...,", he and Chicken Little get abducted in the UFO where where Kirby's father accuses the two of taking his son. Eventually, Kirby's father prepares to take out the two as his wife explains to him that Kirby is telling the truth as his wife tells him to put away the weapons as well as putting Chicken Little and his father down as a misunderstanding. The aliens then bring Chicken Little and his father back to Oakey Oaks as the aliens leave Oakey Oaks to get back to outer space. After the aliens leave, Buck Cluck and his son, along with the citizens of Oakey Oaks, watch a movie about him where they watch a movie starring a future version of himself in they all like the movie about him. Later during the credits, Buck and the citizens of Oakey Oaks sing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" where he and his son dance along together. Category:Chicken Little characters Category:Chickens Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in video games Category:Parents Category:Widows/Widowers